club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon
The Beacon is the top floor of the Lighthouse, and serves, as the name implies, as a beacon to ships at sea, most notably the Migrator. Due to being so high up, it also serves as a great lookout point to see much of Club Penguin Rewritten. In addition to this, there is a telescope positioned on the railing, which allows penguins to view far off, to the sea. While not much is located at the Beacon aside from the giant light, there is also a launch pad for penguins to play Jet Pack Adventure. The entire Beacon is surrounded by railing, with the addition of a set of stairs leading down to the Lighthouse on the left edge. The Beacon can be turned off by pulling the lever next to the giant light. Pins Trivia *Unlike most rooms in Club Penguin Rewritten, the Beacon is presented in its new, post-2011 style, as evidenced by the straighter lines. **However, several parties use the pre-2011 style. Gallery Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Beacon.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Beacon.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Beacon.png|Medieval Party 2017 Beacon Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2017 Water Party 2017 Beacon.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Beacon.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Beacon.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Beacon.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Beacon.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Beacon.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Beacon phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigBeacon.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Beacon.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Puffle Party 2018 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Beacon.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Beacon.png|Music Jam 2018 The Fair 2018 Beacon.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Beacon.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2017 Beacon.png|Halloween Party 2018 Beacon November 2018.png|Lighthouse Donation pre-construction Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Beacon.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Lighthouse Donation Beacon.png|Lighthouse Donation Lighthouse Party Beacon.png|Lighthouse Party Christmas Party 2018 Beacon.png|Christmas Party 2018 (phase 1) Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 2.png|Christmas Party 2018 (phase 2) Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 3.png|Christmas Party 2018 (phase 3) Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 4.png|Christmas Party 2018 (phase 4) |-|2019 = Underwater Expedition Beacon.png|Underwater Expedition April Fools' Party 2019 Beacon.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Beacon.png|Music Jam 2019 Beacon Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2019 Medieval Party 2018 Beacon.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Beacon.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Beacon.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 Beacon.png|Halloween Party 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Beacon.png|Holiday Party 2019 (Dec 19, 2019 - Jan 1, 2020) Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 4.png|Holiday Party 2019 (Jan 1 - Jan 2, 2020) |-|2020 = Island Eclipse Beacon.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 construction Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2020 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Beacon light off.png|With the light off. Mission 4 Beacon.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2019 = SWF